


Forbidden Love

by Tim_TWD



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, God tier character development, Lovers to Haters, Necrophilia, Wait no haters to lovers, its really hot, just 5 small chapters of steamy sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_TWD/pseuds/Tim_TWD
Summary: A steamy sexual adventure between a cripple and a retard
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/OC, Ruby/A Crippling heroin addiction
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I

Forbidden Love, Part I

Clementine and A.J. were walking back after a long day of fishing. It was all that crippled bitch could do these days anyways. On the walk back, they heard a rustling noise from the bushes. "Who's there?" Clementine yelled pulling out her knife.

A person limped out, and he was covered with blood. He looked up at them and gave a shocked look as he saw her face, but then he suddenly passed out and fell on the floor. "Come on AJ lets leave this ugly guy here," Clem said, trying to get AJ to move.

"Clem we got to help him, he's going to die if we leave him," AJ pleaded. Clementine didn't want to argue because it would probably end with her smacking him, so she picked up the guy and carried him back to the school, which she named, 'Normaland'. No one there got the reference, but she said it will make sense eventually so everyone just went with it.

"Louis get the fuck down here and help me," she ordered, as Louis did some insane parkour off the watchtower and landed next to Clem's feet.

"Ugh he's so ugly why did you bring him back here?" Louis asked. He had never seen anyone as ugly as him.

"AJ made me and I couldn't smack him because I have to hold my crutches," Clem replied, truthfully. 

Louis walked over to AJ and whacked him across the face, making him fall on the floor and burst into tears. "Don't you ever not listen to Clem again. You here me bitch?" Louis yelled as he kicked the crying six year old on the floor.

"Louis stop it," Clem ordered, as she walked over to AJ to give him one last kick, "That will teach you bitch. Anyway I guess we have to bring that guy in before he bleeds to death." 

Louis nodded and dragged the guy into the medical office. He saw Ruby crying on the floor surrounded by needles. "Ruby you fat bitch stop injecting heroin and help me with this guy."

Ruby got up and got a bandaid. She walked over to the guy on the table and put it on his leg wound. The bleeding instantly stopped. 

"Whoa Ruby how did you do that?" Louis asked, amazed by what he had seen. 

"I dunno these bandaids just instantly heal people."

"Why don't we give one to Clem for her leg?" Louis asked.

"I like seeing that bitch depressed about not having a one."

"Same."

As they were talking about their plans to kill Clementine so they can full power over Normaland, Ruby and Louis didn't notice the guy on the table slowly rise and creep out the room. If only Clementine knew the threat she brought into the school.


	2. Forbidden Love Part II

Ruby glared at the needle. She stroked it softly before she penetrated herself with it (in the arm). "Yeah that's good," she moaned. Out of nowhere, Willy burst into the room carrying a dead walker. Before he unzipped his pants, he noticed Ruby doing heroin again in the corner. He dragged the walker out, trying to find a different room to, umm, be in. 

As Willy walked down the hallway, he heard footsteps creeping around the corner. It was strange for other people to be up at this time of night, so Willy debated whether to check it out or just continue what he's doing. "Who's there?" He shouted.

"Uhm, it's Louis, shut the fuck up Willy," Louis said, quietly. He had to be quiet, or his plan to become leader of Normaland will fail. Willy walked of in the other direction, allowing Louis to continue. He gripped his knife in his hand, and slowly made his way to Clementine's room. He looked at both her legs poking out from the edge of the bed and raised his knife. "Fuck you Clem," he said as he stabbed her over and over. He must have stabbed her at least 69 times. 

"Oh god it hurts!" Clementine cried, except that it was in Aasim's voice. Lifting up the blankets revealed it was actually Aasim.

"Aasim! What are you doing in Clem's bed?" 

"I've been cheating on Ruby with Clementine but she hasn't come to bed yet. It doesn't matter though because you just brutally murdered me. I literally feel the life leaving my bod-" Aasim was interrupted by Louis stabbing him in the head.

"Shut the fuck up Aasim," Louis quipped, before heading outside. He began to scream at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to wake up. Ruby, Violet, Omar and Willy all gathered around Louis.

"Violet, have you seen Clementine anywhere?"

"Louis I'm fucking blind I can't see shit," she replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot most people here are disabled. Wait where is that injured guy gone?" 

"Oh he left whilst dragging a body away after we planned our murder on Clem. How did that go anyway?" Ruby asked.

"I accidentally killed Aasim instead, sorry but accidents happen."

"How did you accidentally kill Aasim?" Ruby asked, with tears streaming down her fat face.

"He's been cheating on you with Clem," Andy St John explained.

Ruby's face turned from grief to anger in a matter of seconds. She then proceeded to overdose on heroin and fucking die.

"Anyway," Louis said, stepping over the obese ginger's corpse and giving a look of disgust towards it, "I'm guessing that ugly guy has kidnapped Clem. I say we go after him and get her back!"

Everyone reluctantly agreed to save their disabled leader. They made a plan, which was to use Rosie as a sniffer dog to find her. However, finding Clem was not at the top of their priorities, but having at least 8 hours of sleep a night was. Therefore they all agreed to wait until morning to find her.


	3. Forbidden Love Part III

Clementine's eyes slowly opened to reveal the ground beneath her moving. She began to panic, but then realised she was being dragged along the floor by that ugly man she had rescued the day before.

"AJ! Louis! Somebody please help me!" She yelled, which caused the ugly man to stop dragging her and throw the cripple to the floor.

"AJ got eaten by walkers after you and Louis beat him up," the ugly man explained, "And now it's time for me to finally kill you, Clementine," he continued as he pulled out a knife.

"But why?" Clementine asked, wondering why this ugly man wanted to kill her.

"Because you are a horrible person and are responsible for everyone's death. It is my purpose to kill you, after all I am the Clem Killer." 

"Clem Killer? What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"So it all started on this website called red- you know what, never mind. Prepare to die!"

However, as he held the knife to Clementine's neck, they both heard singing heavy breathing from the trees beside them.

They both watched as a man appeared from the trees, who appeared to have Down syndrome and wore an eyepatch. "It is I, Diant-" the Down syndrome man was interrupted by a bullet to the head. 

"Shut the fuck up," the ugly man said, holding a revolver in his hand, "now it's your tur- wait where did you go?"

"Behind you bitch," the disabled teenager said whilst hitting the 'Clem Killer' on the head with a rock, knocking him out. Clementine fell back onto the floor and crawled back the direction she thought she came from was. It was going to be a long journey back, as she is a cripple and doesn't have her crutches.

At the school:

Willy rolled of the walker which lay in his bed with him. "That was the best one yet!" He said excitedly to the corpse next to him, "want to go again?"

"I'm ready," the walker said, causing Willy to scream and jump out the bed. He stared in horror as he realised that wasn't a walker he just fucked, but it was actually...

"James! What the fuck?"


	4. Forbidden Love Part IV

"Ahh, my head!"

The Clem Killer sat against a tree, isolated and lost in the woods. He picked up his backpack and rummaged through it, looking for his canteen of water. He found it and took a sip from it, before slowly standing up, using the tree to lean against. 

"Fuck, where did she go?"

The man looked left and right, trying to see and sign of her. He did not find her, however, but what he did see was the school, appearing to be only a few miles away. If he was lucky, he would be able to catch up with Clementine, as her being physically disabled would make her slower than he was.

\---

"AHHHH!" 

A scream could be heard from the dorm rooms. Willy's room. Louis sprinted out the music room and across the courtyard, nearly tripping on Ruby's decaying zombified body. Due to her weight, she couldn't really move that much and as no one cared enough to move her body, they decided on leaving it there as an example on why you don't do drugs. However, they might have to move it to one side, as it has proven to be a tripping hazard.

More screams and cries could be heard from Willy's room. Louis reached the door and tried to open it but it was locked, due to Willy wanting some Willy time earlier. He shoulder barged it open, which proved effective as he fell into the room.

"James?" Louis said in shock of what he saw. The K-pop wannabe was standing making sexual poses, whilst Willy was shaking in the corner in fear.

Louis clenched his fists and walked up to James. He raised his right arm and slammed it into his nose. Louis continued unloading punch after punch into him as he lay on the floor whimpering in pain. "WILLY IS A NECROPHILIAC NOT A GAY, YOU HERE ME?" Louis yelled at him. He received a small nod from the Korean, who's face was now unrecognisable. Louis stood up and went to leave the room, but he then ran back at James and stomped on his head until there was nothing of it left.

"It's ok Willy, he is dead and can't hurt you anymore. You can continue with him if you want. I'm going to go out and look for Clem so I'll see ya around."

"Thanks Louis, you're the best!" Willy said. Louis walked outside and could already hear the thumping from the room. He went to the main gates, where he was met by Andy St John.

"I'm coming with you, she's my daughter after all," the cannibal told him. Louis didn't want him to come as he knew he would not approve on his plan to murder Clementine so he can have complete control over Normaland, but he couldn't argue against it, as it was his daughter on the line.

"Sure, we're leaving now," the Jaden Smith lookalike told him.

They walked through the forest together, with Andy telling fun stories like when he and Clementine ate Mark together. Louis had zoned out from his cannibalistic tales, focusing instead on what was the best way to murder Clementine without Andy knowing it was him. However, he was cut from his thoughts as he saw something horrifying in front of him.

"Oh my god!"

\---

Clementine was crawling through the forest, hoping to get back to Normaland before she is eaten by zombies or murdered by the Clem Killer. Unfortunately for her, the later seemed very likely as she saw the ugly man running full speed towards her, gripping a knife. He pinned her down and lifted the knife above him. However, he hesitated. 

"I-I can't do it," he admitted, looking down at a shocked Clementine. He wanted to do it. He hated her with a passion. But maybe, he didn't hate her. Maybe, he loved her. No, that was a silly thought. He held the knife above him one more time, hoping to have the courage to stab her. But he couldn't do it.

Clementine noticed his hesitation, but also noticed how beautiful his eyes were. *Fuck it*. She leant in for a kiss, which shocked both of them at first, but they both went with it. She pulled out of the kiss, grinning at him, "Still want to kill me?"

He answered her question by pulling her into another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. It would have lasted forever, if it hadn't been for Louis.

"Oh my god!"


	5. Forbidden Love Part V

To say Louis was angry when he saw the ugly guy kissing Clementine would be the biggest understatement of the century. Although he wanted to kill his girlfriend to become leader of Normaland, he couldn't believe she would cheat on him like this. Cheating on him with Aasim was one thing, because he had to admit, who wouldn't sleep with Aasim. But this was different.

"Wait Louis, I can explain," the cripple pleaded, pushing the 'Clem Killer', now known as the Clem Kisser, off her.

"You don't have to explain anything," Louis explained calmly. However he pulled out a knife and yelled, "Because you'll be dead!"

He ran at her with his knife, but was grappled by Andy St John. "I can't let you hurt my daughter!" He cried, struggling to hold the teen back. However, Louis stabbed him in the gut which made him drop down to the floor and release his grip.

"Dad! No!" Clementine cried as she saw her father figure bleeding all over the ground. Andy had found her in her treehouse when the walkers first showed up, and they had been with each other ever since.

Louis walked over to Andy to finish him off, but before he could do so, it was the Clem Kisser's turn to pounce on him. He punched him repeatedly in the face, similar to how Louis had punched James just hours before. Louis was feeling weak as a result of this beat down and was close to giving up. However, he saw a rock next to him, so he picked it up and swung it at his attacker. His body fell down limp next to Louis.

Louis got up, and grabbed his knife. He saw the retreating Clementine slowly backing up against a tree. He walked over to her and raised his knife. "Any last words, Clementine?"

"Yeah. Look behind you,"

Louis looked behind him and was instantly decapitated. His head fell down to the ground and rolled towards Clementine, who picked it up and looked at him. "AHH," the head screamed, shocking Clementine, "WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?" Clementine threw his head to one side. She would deal with that later.

"Yay Diante the Herd-Killer saves the day!" Clementine looked up to her saviour was the Down Syndrome person from earlier, who was somehow still alive after being shot in the face. He proceeded to do some weird dance and then had a heart attack and died.

Clementine crawled towards the Clem Kisser who was unconscious on the floor. Andy St John had placed himself against a tree, trying to stop his bleeding. He knew he would be ok, as he had been through worse before. One time he got beaten up by this guy named Lee, but fortunately Andy was able to get the upper hand on him and ate him.

The Clem Kisser's eyes fluttered open, and he was met with Clementine smiling down at him. She kissed him, however he quickly pulled away from it. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You. You are what's wrong," the Clem Kisser said, before plunging a knife into Clementine's throat. She fell on the floor and slowly began to drown in her own blood.

"CLEMENTINE! NOO!" Cried Andy St John. The Clem Killer walked up to him holding the knife he used to kill his daughter. He stabbed him through the eye, blood splattering all over the Clem Killer's face.

"Yo, what's going on?" Louis' head asked. The Clem Killer walked over to it and picked it up. "What are you doing? Did you just kill-" The Clem Killer cut out his tongue and threw his head back down onto the floor. He kicked it into a hedge, hopefully never to be seen again.

Clem lay on the floor, choking and coughing blood as it flowed out of her wound. She looked up one last time to see her former lovers foot stomp down onto her face. He repeated the motion dozens of times until there was nothing left of her head to stomp on, as now all there was left was her blood and brain matter. 

The Clem Killer left the area, probably to go to the school to finish the rest of the kids there. He left the four bodies where they laid to be eaten by the approaching horde of walkers that had been alerted to the area by the sounds of the previous fight.

End

(This chapter is written in memory of the Clem Killer 2020-2020 may he rest in cum 😩)


End file.
